Carrier boards may be incorporated into a computing system environment, such as carrier “add-on” boards designed to add features to, or expand features present in, the computing system. If a computing system loses power, the incorporated carrier boards likely will lose power too, unless there is a back-up power solution. Power loss to carrier boards may cause unintended or detrimental effects to the computing system due to interruption of the tasks performed by the carrier board, including negatively affecting a host computing system.